


Unannounced

by GoddessDivine



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Light Smut, Love Confessions, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessDivine/pseuds/GoddessDivine
Summary: Persephone's blossoming powers help her make an unplanned visit to Hades' door. He offers her a shoulder to lean on.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 148





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic! Please let me know if you like it!  
> I do not own the rights to Lore Olympus or the characters of Hades and Persephone as they are portrayed within. Rachel Smythe is a literary, artistic genius.

Tears trailed down damp pink cheeks. The rain seemed to echo the mood Persephone was spiraling into. She watched the droplets splatter against her window, contemplating how her time in Olympus had changed her. Like the rain, which had begun three days ago and had yet to slow, she felt as though what had started as exciting and refreshing had begun to feel like a gloomy trap. The text conversation illuminating her cracked cell phone taunted her from its grip in her petite hand. She felt so powerless. So used. So broken. So alone. Her thoughts drifted to Hades. He made her feel so different than she felt now, and she wished she could see his dimpled grin and feel his warm arms around her right now. Fresh tears rolled as she wrestled with her feelings for him. He was so wonderful and kind and handsome and funny and smart and... better. She knew he would only pity her if he knew what Apollo had done to her. Worse, he would probably try to gouge out his eyes the way he had done to that reporter. She shivered. She wasn't ready to let the world (or her mother) find out what had transpired in her few short months of independence. She glanced down at the pictures on her screen. Apollo had sent them with a message: "don't forget, you're my girl." She resisted the deep, aching urge to fling the phone across the room and punch holes in her drywall as despair mingled with desperation to create rage. Thorny red vines entangled her short pink hair, creating a spiked crown of sorts as her eyes glowed a fiery hue. But as quickly as the rage erupted, it was gone. And she was alone. Again. She tucked her phone into the pocket of her oversized sweatshirt and wrapped her arms around herself, craving once more for Hades' gentle touch. Her eyes drifted closed as she leaned her head back. Suddenly, a sensation she could only describe as a fizzy jolt came over her and she was being drenched by ice cold rain. Her eyes shot open with a strangled gasp and she found herself standing barefoot and pantless before Hades' front door. Before she could gather her wits and decide how to proceed, the door swung open.   
Persephone stumbled backwards, blinking her burning eyes as the light from inside the house illuminated the doorway. Hades bolted forward and caught her just before she tripped and fell. His hands firmly gripped her waist and his arms pulled her into him. They stood face to face, shocked at each other's presence. He broke the silence.   
"Pppersephone... I..." he faltered.   
"I don't know how I got here! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." Tears welled up again as she shot her gaze to the ground. Hades took her hand and pulled her inside, closing the door behind them. He darted away, returning in a puff of smoke momentarily with. Warm, fluffy bath towel.   
"Let's get you dry and then we should talk. May I carry you to the bathroom? You can shower and change into something dry. Judging by your appearance, I have a sweatshirt you might like." He smirked and held out his arms. She nodded, and he wrapped her in the towel and scooped her up as if she weighed less than a bag of flour in one swift motion. She inhaled sharply and clung to his neck.   
"Gods, you're so tall!" She sputtered with a nervous giggle. He swiftly glided up the stairs and into a dark room. He deposited her delicately onto the bathroom counter and flicked the light on.   
"Use any of the products you'd like. Fresh towels and wash cloths are in that cabinet. I'll leave something for you to wear on the bed. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen making something warm to drink. Come down when you're ready."  
He disappeared behind the closed door before she could respond. She stood silently for a few moments listening to him rustle around on the other side of the door until she heard the door to the bedroom close. She released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and wrestled her wet clothing off. She turned the water on as hot as it would go and slipped in. She stood under the stream, unable to gather her thoughts as the places where Hades' hands and arms had been as he carried her somehow burned hotter than the water.   
"Sugar snaps. Get it together, Kore." 

After she rinsed and dried herself, she cracked the bathroom door and peeked out. No sign of movement. She clutched the damp towel to herself and tip toed towards the absolutely massive bed in the center of the room.  
"Gods, that bed could probably hold him and all his dogs with room to spare." An unbidden voice in her mind added, *and you...* She blushed and quickly slipped the sweatshirt over her head, tugging it over her still-dewy skin. She chuckled at the athletic shorts she found underneath, realizing they would never stay on her hips. She discarded them and cautiously exited the room. She paused at the top of the gargantuan staircase, her heart pounding. She slowly descended, almost as nervous as the first time she found herself mysteriously in this house. She could smell coffee. She cringed. *I'm not much of a coffee drinker* she thought as she followed the aroma down the hall.   
Hades heard her soft footsteps and whirled around to face her. She looked so defenseless and small and sad and his heart broke in two. What had brought her here? Surely nothing good. *Right, because she would only come here if she needed something from you. She'll use you like everyone else* taunted the dark voice in his mind. He shook his head to expell the thought and rushed to her.   
"Hades, I..."  
"Perseph-"  
He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as she lifted a hoodie-sleeve-covered hand to hide her nervous smile.   
"Go on." He urged with an encouraging touch to her shoulder. He turned to take the kettle off the stove as it began to whistle. Her face relaxed as she realized he was preparing both tea and coffee. A homey feeling of comfort enveloped her, and she slid into a bar seat at the kitchen island.   
Moments later, Hades joined her with a steaming mug of coffee and another of hot water. He returned to the counter and reached into the cabinet, withdrawing a handful of assorted tea sachets.   
"Last time you... um... visited, I didn't have any tea. I hope one of these is to your liking. I bought several, and a few of them I've seen you drinking at work so..." he trailed off and dropped the bags onto the counter. Bewildered, she asked softly   
"You bought me tea?" He nodded sheepishly, avoiding her gaze as he slipped into the barstool across the island from her. He reached for the sugar in the middle and was frozen in shock when she grabbed his hand in hers. She waited until he met her eyes.  
"Thank you. You are the most thoughtful person I've ever met."  
His eyes dilated and quickly shot back to his coffee. He cleared his throat gruffly, but made no attempt to move as he muttered,  
"Its nothing." She shook her head aggressively, squeezing his hand and whispering,  
"Its not."   
Heat rose to his face as the tops of his ears and his cheeks burned a deeper blue. He struggled to find something to change the subject.  
"You said you didn't know how you got here?" He asked lamely.   
"We've gotta stop meeting like this," she joked lamely.   
Now it was his turn to seek her gaze.  
"Never. Come by anytime, day or night. Whatever you need, I've either got it or I can get it. What can I do for you tonight?"  
She was surprised by the urgency and seriousness of his tone. She recovered with an explanation.   
"I'm not feeling like myself tonight. Honestly I just found myself wishing I was here and then I... was?" He chuckled and praised, "it sounds like your powers are developing. Looks like you discovered your ability to transport, sweetness! Good for you!" Her surprise was plain on her freckled face.   
"You're not irritated that I showed up and inturrupted your Friday night?"  
"Little Goddess, I've told you once and I'll tell you again: I would pay you a salary to barge in on every aspect of my life. Your company is never unwelcome." He gave her hand one more squeeze and released it. Emboldened by his words, she ventured a step closer to the truth.   
"I'm relieved to hear that. I really need a friend tonight."   
He waited quietly, and she could feel his curious gaze on her face as she dropped a tea bag into her water with shaking hands. She continued.   
"Arti's house doesn't feel like home right now. She's a wonderful friend, but she's hardly ever home. I just don't feel safe there without her."  
The gears in his brain were turning. *Why doesn't she feel safe? Make her feel safe. Destroy anyone who threatens her!* His primal voice rose in volume within his mind and he worked to restrain it. Glittering diamond dust began to spread across the windows like so much frost as he forced himself to breath. Knowing the answer already, he asked:  
"Is someone making you feel uncomfortable, Kore?" She nodded silently. His whole body was tense with the effort of harnessing his primal shift. His eyes gleamed as he made an effort to soften his voice and grated out:  
"Who?"  
She hesitated for a heartbeat, not wanting to shatter the fun, flirty image of herself she saw in his eyes every day.   
"Sweetness. You don't have to tell me. I respect your privacy. And I swear on my immortal life I will not act without your blessing in your defense again... but please. Even if all I can do is comfort you, let me help. Let me in." Tears welled in his blood red eyes. Her voice, no more than a ghost of a whisper, squeaked out a name.   
"Apollo."   
His skin exploded into a midnight canvas of starry glory as he lost his grip on his primal self. His snow white hair grew quickly to his shoulders and floated ethereally in an invisible breeze. It felt to Persephone as if the air was vacuumed out of the room, and she felt her chin rise and her eyes rove to his form without her consent. Her own body began to change, and she felt seen and heard in that moment. She pressed.   
"He raped me. In my own bed. He used his powers against me to weaken and confuse me and trick me into a twisted version of consent. He took pictures and now he sends them to me to frighten and control me. He won't stay away from me." She continued even as he emitted a low, growling utterance of pain that spoke, without words, to her soul. Her form shifted. Her eyes faded from red to black and her hair lengthened and whipped around her as thorns and venomous ivy extended from her body and began to cover the walls and floor. They sat, face to face, primal terror unleashed and raw. They met eyes and linked minds. Their agony mingled together as tears flowed and hands met. Minutes passed this way, maybe hours, in an airless, weighted atmosphere of mutual pain and comfort, until their skin and eyes and hair began to return to their normal condition. Hades' voice was hoarse with emotion as he clung to her hands.   
"Zeus has not mentioned this. So I gather you have yet to share this with the public. I will respect your privacy and keep this between us until you are prepared to unleash Tartarus on him. But I have one condition. When you are ready... let me be the first after you to draw his ichor."   
The thrum of his voice echoed through her chest as she shivered in primal delight. She nodded. His face softened.  
"Kore... I am so sorry. I hate myself for not protecting you. I hate him for doing this. My heart is broken for you. I am so sorry you carried this for so long and if I can do anything to help you shoulder the load, please..." he faltered. She swallowed thickly.   
"Can you just... Hades, will you hold me for awhile?"


	2. Unassuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades comforts Persephone in the aftermath of her confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll schedule chapter updates at some point but right now I'm just writing as it comes. Thank you for your feedback!   
> I do not own the rights to Lore Olympus or its characters as portrayed within. Credit goes to the brilliant Rachel Smythe.

"Hades, can you just hold me?"  
Hades could deny her nothing, nor would he wish to. He stood, setting his now cold cup of coffee on the island, stepped around to stand before Persephone, and held out his hand to her. Wordlessly, she took it and followed him out of the kitchen. Stepping carefully over the wilting and evaporating foliage, they entered the living room. Hades released her next to the couch and hurried across the room to start the fireplace. Once the blaze satisfied him, he returned to her. She was shivering, perched awkwardly on the edge of her seat, so he grabbed a large cable knit blanket. He settled into the cushions and created a little blanket cave at his side, beckoning her in. He almost moaned out loud when she cuddled under his arm without hesitation, wiggling until she was comfortable and tucking her dainty feet to her side. He laid his arm across her shoulders and kissed her hair. Frozen, he cursed himself. *ah shit, you're gonna scare her off, you Neanderthal!* When she let out a contented sigh, the kind of sigh he could hear her smile in, he sent up a thank you to Gaia.   
They sat in companionable silence, staring at the fire, for some time. Then she mustered the courage to ask the question that had been on her mind since the kitchen.   
"What happened back there... you know, with the changing? It felt like we were different people, but not, at the same time. I had very interesting... um... urges that don't really fit with my usual..." she couldn't come up with an end to the thought. Hades rescued her.  
"That's what is known as a primal form. For now, you can think of it as an inner self or an alter ego, which ever is easier. Your primal goddess is awakening for a few reasons. Your age is a large factor, but so is the trauma you've faced. Usually, when two beings' primal forms emerge simultaneously or one in response to the other, it signifies a deep connection between the two. Were these urges for violence? They often are." She nodded sheepishly. He smiled reassuringly.  
"Don't worry, it's natural. Especially in your situation. Your primal self feels a deep need to protect you and make you strong." She nodded slowly.  
"So, our connection. Are we supposed to be fated for each other or something?" He choked on his inhaled breath and began coughing. She bolted up, apologizing. When he caught his breath, he hurriedly replied:  
"Well, it can mean that. I don't believe in making eternally lasting commitments because I'm 'supposed to,' but I think its fair to say we have proven to have a magnetic connection... emotionally and physically... since the day we met."   
They sat side by side, contemplating. Her phone buzzed, breaking the silence.   
A text from Apollo. She deleted it without reading it and powered her phone off. She tossed it onto the table with a heavy sigh and fell back into the cushions.   
"Thank you for trusting me. It means the world to me that you came here. That you told me. That you even feel safe enough to turn off your phone in the middle of the night at my house."  
"Thank you for being worthy of my trust. For letting me into your home. For believing me."   
Silence again. Warm, comfortable silence.   
"Wait! The middle of the night? What time is it?"  
She looked to the clock, which read 3:17 AM. She gasped.   
"OH, GODS! I've kept you far too late. I'm so sorry. I should go."  
"I don't feel comfortable with you flying home so late. I would be happy to drive you, but honestly I'm not thrilled with the idea of you home alone at that house either. Why don't you stay?"  
"With... with you?"   
*You dusty old man, she just told you she was assaulted and you invited her to a sleepover. She thinks you want to bang her!* The darker voice replied *we do want to bang her!* He felt like slapping himself in the face. *she doesn't want to spend her weekend here with you, grandpa!*   
Interrupting his inner dialog came the soft response.   
"If you're sure its no bother, I'd feel safer here until Artemis is home Monday..."  
"Perfect! I'm sorry the dogs are out this weekend for a grooming and training retreat, but Cerberus will be here tomorrow..."  
"Can I stay in your room? I just..." tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. He looked into her big brown eyes, magnified even more by their wetness, and gave what he hoped was a friendly smile.   
"Whatever you need, sweetness."   
They climbed up the stairs hand in hand, and entered the master bedroom once again. She gazed up at the bed. It seemed a mile high. She considered her options. A running jump was just too undignified. A clawing climb up the blankets could end in an embarrassing slide to the floor. Her eyes widened as the idea hit her. She held out a hand and produced a small block of cedar. She set it on the ground next to the bed and knelt down. She stroked it and Hades was almost sure he heard her singing ever so softly as it grew. Soon, it was a step stool. She grinned triumphantly as she stood, brushing off her knees and flashing Hades her teeth. She ascended to the bed with smug victory lighting her face. He chuckled and shook his head as he kicked off his socks. She noticed him freeze and seem to lose his train of thought.   
"Hades?" She reached down and nudged him.   
"Sorry, I just realized I usually sleep in my underwear but I doubt that would be appropriate and I'm trying to figure out what to wear to bed. I don't really have pajamas, so I guess a tee and shorts will do."  
"Hades. This is your home, your room, and your bed. Wear whatever you like. Please don't change to accommodate me. You forget, I was raised in the mortal realm. I spent practically half my time running around naked with my nymph friends."   
He blushed darkly as the image of petite pink beings dancing around without clothes ran through his mind.   
"I appreciate it, but-"  
"If you say 'I'm still your boss,' I'm going to laugh at you. We are so far past that."  
He hesitated, then admitted softly,  
"No. I just mean that I have a lot of scarring. I'm not usually comfortable showing off my chest and back. It makes people nervous at best and repulsed at worst. I don't want to change the way you look at me."   
Her heart broke. Who taught him to be ashamed of his body? She took his hand.   
"Make yourself comfortable. Whatever that means to you. I could never be afraid of you, and surely never repulsed. Scars are stories. Someday, maybe you'll tell me about them. For now, let's sleep. If you want your shirt off, I'll turn off the light first if it helps. If you want it on, that's fine, too."  
She smiled and settled into the bed, crawling under the covers with a contended sigh. He slipped his sweats off, but stood fiddling with his shirt hem for what seemed like an eternity. She sighed softly and crawled out of bed. She slid her arms around him and held him tight. She rubbed his back as she whispered,  
"Whoever made you afraid to show yourself or unhappy with your body can rot in Tartarus. But I'm not them. If you don't wanna take it off, fine. But if it's only because you're afraid of my reaction, don't be."  
He stood in her arms, hands laced behind her waist, face buried in her sweet smelling hair. Tears dropped from his eyes as he shook from all the emotion he was holding.   
"Let it go..." her whisper undid him. A broken sob escaped his mouth and his arms tightened around her. He held her like she was the only thing keeping him from drowning at sea. After his tears subsided, he drew back and forced a laugh.   
"Don't. Don't dismiss or devalue the moment we just shared. Your vulnerability is beautiful and I am honored to be here for you."  
"I'm just nnnot ready."   
She smiled and pulled him into bed next to her. She faced him on her side and tugged his hand. He scootched close to her and laid his head on her chest. She encircled him with her tiny body as best as she could and stroked his hair. Soon, she felt his body relax and heard his breathing deepen. Only then did she release herself into slumber alongside him. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips and slept harder than she had since she came to Olympus.


	3. Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone return to a conversation that has been incomplete for awhile now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My timeline does not match Rachel's. In this chapter, please assume that the events of chapter 112 have never occurred.   
> I know this work is heavy handed with the emotional vulnerability. But that's how I see these two. She breaks down his walls and they fall in love quicker than most because of it. It's gonna be a whirlwind. Strap in.   
> Please keep commenting! I want to know what you like and don't! I have no idea where this is going, but I'm glad you're on the journey with me!

Persephone's eyes fluttered open as the sensations of morning flooded her. Light dawned and birds chirped softly, and she realized that they were coming from a sound system and overhead lighting. She glanced down at a still sleeping Hades with a prideful grin. *he's such a genius.* She toyed with the baby hairs that curled delicately on his forehead and watched him come awake. He stretched his lanky body flat out against her side, then curled languidly around her, nuzzling his face into her neck and tightening his arms around her waist. She inhaled deeply as his natural scent stirred with his movement. His sheets, his clothes, his skin smelled divine. The simple, comforting odor of sharp cold and hazy smoke warmed her from the inside out. He opened his eyes and rolled over to check the time on his phone. She felt loss, a sense of being suddenly unmoored in an unfamiliar body of water, when his skin left hers.   
"I'm sorry, i need to shower." His gravelly, not yet fully awake voice ricocheted through her belly as the heat caused by his scent grew. She was entirely unfamiliar with this wave of feelings washing over her. So she asked a question to distract herself.   
"Oh. Do you have plans this morning? I'm not keeping you from anything, am I?"  
"Nothing particular. We should go to the store and get you some things, though."  
"Things?"  
"You know... a pair of clothes... some vegetarian food options... bbbeautiful lady products..." he sputtered as he swung his legs off the bed and turned his back to her. She giggled.   
"I could use some shampoo. Your soaps are very strong. I like mine unscented. Something about the way artificial smells mingle with and cover my natural floral scent is unpleasant to me."  
*I am sooooooo glad you don't cover it... its delicious* he shook his head in an unsuccessful attempt to rattle his pervy thoughts loose. He hopped off the bed with a dismissive shrug.   
"Sorry. I use soaps formulated to cover my scent. Its unsettling for most people. I know its strong... I apologize."   
She couldn't believe her ears. Her jaw fell open and she began to stutter.  
"Un... unsssettling? For who?"   
He turned cautiously to face her. To see if she was making fun of him. He did not find evidence of jest in her shocked expression.   
"The women I have been with have tolerated it at best."  
"And at worst?" She was almost afraid to ask.   
"I've been told I reek of death."  
She barked an incredulous laugh.   
"You're the God of the dead, Hades. Do I reek of flowers?"  
He shook his head vehemently and gasped,  
"No, of course not! You smell like life and springtime and rain and sunshine and honeysuckle and gardenia and, and..." he stopped abruptly, embarrassed at his outburst. "Death is not so companionable as all that."  
She smirked.  
"I disagree. Would you like to know what I think of your scent?" She felt very small in his bed, suddenly. She did not wait for his response.   
"Your scent reminds me of a winter night in the woods. Calm, peaceful, beautiful. It brings to mind a fire and smoke tendrils curling and grasping the air as the climb to the tree tops. It makes me think not of death, but of rebirth. Did you know a forest fire, while it is a terrible and destructive force of nature, is also life bringing in its own unique way? The fire leaves behind room for new growth. It clears the earth for new plants and allows the sun to nourish new life. Death is not an ending. It is part of a natural cycle that must remain unbroken. You are the lord of the dead, but you are not that different from me. Without your power, I would never be able to have mine. Without death, there is no room for life. είμαστε ίδιοι. We are the same."  
The air was still. Neither diety dared to move or even to breath. Without consciously realizing, they both had tears trailing down their cheeks as they uncovered a new depth of spiritual connection between them. His primal self strained for release and he had not the will to stop it. She watched his skin burst like a supernova. The azure hue of it seemed to be sucked into his belly, but before she could even see the colorlessness of what was left behind, new color sprang out of his core and saturated his body with swirls and splashes of a deep, gem-like purple, shimmering opalescent hues, and navy on a canvas of the blackest black she had ever seen. Without hesitstion, as her brown eyes met his glittering obsidian orbes after roving his new form, she released her primal self as well. He watched in morbid fascination as her beautiful, soft, sweet brown eyes became bloodshot, the red deepening endlessly until they were as hard and midnight-hued as his own. The darkness seeped from them and turned her almost neon pink skin to a warmer shade of magenta. To his awe, her skin became a swirling, translucent shade. He could not see directly through her, but it was as if he could see into her. Not into her body, but into her soul. Her mind reached out to his. Silently, they spoke. They shared for an unknown length of time until her exhaustion overtook her. *shit shit shit* he chided himself for forgetting how young and inexperienced she truly was. Twice in 24 hours? She would need to recover. He rushed forward to catch her as she fell. He hadn't even noticed they were floating several feet above the ground. He had yet to shift back, and when he caught her unconscious form, when his galaxy skin contacted her pale pink legs and arms, a force field of raw kinetic energy exploded from the epicenter of their bodies. Her eyes flew open, weeping blood, and she grasped his face and breathed,  
"My king!" Thorny vines spat from her hair, dying and hardening immediately into an imposing, regal, obsidian crown.  
"My queen!" He growled, his voice echoing and guttural.   
She lost consciousness again, and his feral self faded rapidly in pursuit. He touched the ground with his knees and hunched over her. He procured some of his niece's ambrosia and held it tentatively to her lips. When it dripped into her mouth, she awoke with a gasping start. He coaxed her into drinking it and held her as she drifted into a healing slumber. He stood effortlessly with her body in his arms. He walked down the stairs and tucked her in on his couch. He tiptoed into the kitchen, rifling as quietly as possible through his takeout menus. He ordered something to be delivered in an hour, knowing she would awake with a ravenous hunger. What he didn't know was how much she would remember of the morning.   
Twenty minutes later, he was still standing over her with the phone in his hand, debating. *should I leave her to sleep and take a shower? I don't want her to be alone when she wakes, but I need to clean up...* his darker voice asked, *why? Didn't our queen say she liked your smell?* he shrugged. No argument for that... he sighed heavily and sank into the armchair nearest her. He watched her until the doorbell rang. He checked his phone for the time, surprised to find that it had, indeed, been an hour since he had called for delivery. He paid the icy blue nymph boy standing on his steps and set the food on the table. She stirred, sniffing the air. Her eyes opened, that lovely, warm brown once again. He sighed in relief.   
"I'll get the plates."  
She wordlessly watched him retreat, then turned to the food. She laughed at the absurd pile of boxes, wondering why there was enough for a dinner party. Her stomach growled loudly in answer, and she realized she had never been hungrier in her life! Another realization hit her like a truck at the same time as she began to remember why she felt like she was starved half to death. A lovely blush spread over her freckled nose and cheeks as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth. She remembered.   
"My king!"  
"My queen!"  
*what the fuuuuuu-*   
Her thoughts were inturrupted by Hades reappearing at her side. He nudged her and she made room for him to sit next to her. Their thighs touched from hip to knee as he began serving her food first.   
"Its vegetarian, extra protein. Eat as much as you need. You must regain your strength."  
It was then that she realized she was drooped over, leaning on his shoulder to keep upright. He handed her a heavy plate and she tore into it. He smiled as he fixed his gaze on his own plate. They ate quietly. She was embarrassed by how much she had devoured, but he seemed amused and not concerned. He gave her more ambrosia and water to drink.   
After the meal was finished, she shifted her weight and crossed her legs so she was sitting facing him from her end of the couch. His sweater covered her to her knees, even sitting.   
"We need to talk."


	4. Unafraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone discuss their true feelings. Things get fluffy.  
> CW discussion of past trauma and physical pain, discussion of hesitation to have sex again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready for a lighthearted fluffy chapter. The last three have been heavy.

"We need to talk."  
The words dropped into the atmosphere like a bag of bricks. Hades' heart stopped. He nodded in agreement reluctantly. She screwed her eyes shut tight and grabbed his hands.  
"I like you. A lot. You mean the world to me, and your friendship is worth more to me than you know. I want to be with you. Like, WITH you. But I'm scared. I don't want to hurt or change our friendship, I just want to also wake up next to you and kiss you whenever I want. I'm also scared because the parts of me that are broken are parts I would need to make you happy. And if I can't make you happy, I'd rather just stay the way we are."  
After a moment of silence, she ventured one eye open. He looked so far away, lost in thought. She waited, taking the fact that he had not pulled his hands away as a good omen and mustering the courage to rub them with her thumbs.  
He finally met her gaze.  
"Persephone. Please tell me this isn't some elaborate, cruel joke..."  
She gasped and insisted,  
"Never! No, of course not! Hades, how could you think that I could be so cold-hearted?"  
"I don't! You're the furthest thing from cold-hearted, its just that I struggle to believe that you could be interested in me romantically, is all..."  
His gaze fell to the ground. She released one of his hands and tipped his chin up with her fingers.  
"Look at me."  
He seemed so small, so uncertain. Like a child ready to be scolded. She couldn't bear it. She wrapped her arms around him in a long, hard hug. He hesitated briefly, then surrendered himself to her embrace with a soft sigh. How did he continue to find himself being comforted by this incredible little goddess at every turn? Wasn't he the one meant to be comforting her after all they had spoken of yesterday? When she drew back, he met her gaze and opened his mouth to apologize, but she spoke quicker.  
"I speak the truth. How could I not care for you? You are caring and kind and thoughtful and selfless and handsome and hilarious and so intelligent... you have been a wonderful friend and companion, and I want more."  
He blushed furiously.  
"You're too kind, sweetness. You are so wonderful and gentle and caring and beautiful and I would be honored to explore this with you. But let me put your fears at ease. You could never fail to make me happy. Every moment I spend with you makes me a better person. You have improved the quality of my life immensely in the short time you've been in it."  
He saw fear and pain in her eyes.  
"I just don't know if I'll ever want to... to... I find you so attractive and I want to show you but I'm not sure I want to have sex."  
He couldn't breath. He knew Apollo had hurt her emotionally, but it hadn't crossed his mind that he had hurt her physically. *stupid. Of course she doesn't trust-* he shut his inner voice down.  
"Sweetness... oh, Kore... I don't want to assume, but I think you mean penetrative intercourse?"  
She nodded tearfully.  
"He hurt you."  
Another nod and a few sniffles. He pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair.  
"Honey, its not supposed to be like that. When partners respect each other and take the time to communicate and, well, warm up, its never unpleasant. He pushed you. He didn't give your body the time or the means to prepare and that's why he hurt you. He is a selfish asshole. And I understand completely if you're not ready or willing to go that direction. There are plenty of ways to be intimate and feel good together besides that. But if you ever come to a place where you want to try, I swear I will not make you regret it. I promise you with all my heart that I will NEVER make you scared of me, nor will I ever harm you. If you EVER want to stop, if you're ever uncomfortable with what we are doing or talking about, all you have to do is ask. I will never overstep your boundaries if you communicate them. We can work out a system to help us learn each others' preferences and feelings, okay? Don't worry about my happiness. Having you near me and knowing you feel this way about me is more than I ever thought I would be blessed with. Let me show you how much I want you in my life. I'll make you happy, too!"  
She touched his cheek.  
"I believe you."  
She drew his face down towards hers, cupping it with both hands, until their lips were a breath apart. She looked into his eyes and saw the desire smoldering there. He let out a shallow breath that danced across her face. She closed the gap between them and shut her eyes as her mouth touched his. His hands found their way to her waist as he returned her shy kiss. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled him in, deepening their kiss. Her lips parted ever so slightly and he moaned into her mouth. Her tongue slithered out to touch his and he was lost. He brought his hand to the back of her head, cradling it as if he had never held anything more precious. When they broke apart, they regarded each other's flushed faces with a small laugh. He took her hand and led her to the couch. They sat facing one another and he dared a question.  
"Kore, would you allow me to take you out to dinner tomorrow night? Our first real date?"  
She was breathless and giddy, forcing herself not to bounce up and down.  
"Absolutely!"  
His grin almost split his face it was so wide.  
"Can I call Eros and tell him what you'll need so he can take you shopping tomorrow?"  
She nodded and he took out his phone. He answered immediately.  
"Uncle? Is everything okay?"  
"Better than okay. I'm taking Persephone on a dinner date tomorrow and-"  
The ear splitting scream was plainly audible as Hades grimaced and held the phone away.  
"Is she there???"  
He handed her the phone with a smile.  
"Eros-"  
"CINNAMON BUNNNNNNNNNN GIIIIIIIRRRLLLLLL WE ARE HAVING LUNCH TOMORROW- NO, BREAKFAST. I CAN'T WAIT TO HEAR ABOUT THISSSSSSS!"  
She giggled and handed the phone back, feeling the electric spark when she brushed his fingers. He held her gaze with a bold wink and a playful eye roll as he continued.  
"Eros, pull yourself together. We need your help. Can you take her shopping tomorrow? Yes, I'll text you where I'm taking her- well, its a surprise. Ok. Thank you. See you then." He clicked the end call button and smiled.  
"Looks like you have a busy day tomorrow. He said he'll bring you a change of clothes to shop in and pick you up at 10am."  
"I... do I call you my boyfriend? Are you my boyfriend?"  
His eyes widened and he stuttered nervously,  
"If you like. You don't have to, if you want to wait until we've been out a few times. You know. Try before you buy..." he laughed. She didn't.  
"Nope! You're my boyfriend. Its settled."  
Cerberus barked.  
"See? He agrees. Such a good boy!"  
She scratched his ears and rubbed under his chin, and Hades valiantly tried not to drool or be jealous. He failed.  
She turned her doe eyes on him.  
"We've had an extraordinarily eventful 24 hours. What do you say we get a pizza and watch a movie?"  
"I already know the place."  
She pulled out her phone and a credit card from her sweatshirt pocket with a smile. He grabbed the card and tucked it back in the pocket before she could react.  
"My treat, sweetness."  
"No, Hades, I insist! I can't let you think I'm mooching, staying in your bed and wearing your clothes and eating your food!"  
"Dear, I told you that your presence is more than welcome. Besides, I rather like you in my clothes. And in my bed. And I'm the god of wealth. Money is no object. Its pizza, and its on me."  
The pizza came and the couple settled on Casa Blanca, a movie he had told her she simply couldn't live without seeing for one more day. It was a beautiful film, but she was having trouble focusing. The pizza was eaten and they were sitting side by side with their feet up on the coffee table and his arm around her shoulders. She wanted to respect the film, and he was clearly enjoying her reactions to it, but she was aching to be kissing him again.  
The movie finally ended. They politely conversed for a moment or two about how good a film it was. Suddenly, her lips hit his.


	5. Uncertain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone is overwhelmed by Hades' lifestyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody's doing well! Enjoy this chapter!

Persephone glanced at her phone for the third time in under 5 minutes. Hades chuckled into his cup of coffee.   
"Excited?"  
She grinned, jostling her knee up and down restlessly.   
"Yes! I'm so nervous, though! Eros has such great taste, but he likes to push past comfort zones and I want to feel like myself tonight."  
Hades nodded thoughtfully.   
"He's a smart guy. Just tell him how you feel and what you want. But you'll be the most lovely woman at the restaurant even if you wear a burlap bag."  
Persephone rolled her eyes and smiled teasingly, opening her mouth to respond, but the doorbell rang. She sprang out of her stool at the kitchen island and rushed for the door shouting,  
"I got it!"  
"She opened the door, grabbed Eros by neck into a bear hug, and hissed,  
"Be cool, nerd!"  
Eros laughed racously.  
Hades strolled into the room behind Persephone as Eros handed her an overnight bag and a purse. She rushed up the stairs to change.   
Hades handed a sleek black card to Eros.   
"The restaurant we are going to is black tie, and I know she doesn't make much money. I understand she'll want to pay for something herself, but I insist on buying the dress. She can rent appropriate jewelry under my name at Tiffany's, and shoes shouldn't be too hard to find in her price range. If she needs to get her nails done or whatever else girls do before a date, put it on my card. And lunch is on me. Thank you for helping her. I just want her to feel like a princess tonight."  
"Or a queen..."   
Hades blushed.   
Persephone bounded down the stairs at full speed. She tugged on Hades' tie gently and kissed him as he bowed down to meet her. Eros' expression looked like the Cheshire Cat as they waved goodbye and drove away.   
"GIRL YOU BETTER START TALKING!!!"   
"I dunno, Eros, everything happened so fast! I accidentally transfered to his house, I don't know how cuz I've never transferred before, then I told him everything and said I didn't feel safe at home, so he invited me to stay until Artemis is back tomorrow. Then I confessed my feelings to him and we made out and he asked me out and now he's my boyfriend!"   
Eros sat quietly, absorbing. As they pulled up to the mall he explained,  
"I'm thrilled for you both. Its about time you two got it on! Now this is how its gonna go down. Hades is buying your dress. We are renting jewelry. I am treatng you to a mani/pedi. We will take our purchases home after lunch and do your hair and makeup. You will knock his socks off with your awesome beauty. He will blow your mind with an amazing first date. You will come home and do whatever it is you two are doing. And then you will live happily ever after. Got it? Good. LETS SHOP!" .  
Persephone clapped her hands excitedly.   
"What's first?'  
"The dress, darling! Everything else in the ensamble must fit the dress."  
Persephone and Eros practically floated into the mall. Persephone gazed in every direction in total awe.   
"I had no idea malls had such fancy stores!"  
"Well, Hades is the God of wealth, so naturally the Underworld has the best shopping mall in all the realms. You won't find the kind of shop we are getting your dress designed in anywhere else."   
"I'm getting my own dress DESIGNED?"  
"Designed, tailored, and sewn just for you. Today. That's the pull dating a King/god gets you, I guess."  
Eros pulled her into the tailor shop and introduced her to Stefan, the designer, who kissed Persephone's hand and bowed to her. He glanced sideways at Eros as he stood.   
"You did not lie, Eros. Her figure will be an absolute dream to design for. We have so many options. What is the feel we want?'  
They both turned to her. Her eyes widened.  
"Uh... well this is my first date. Ever. And... I get the impression we are going somewhere very nice. I'm not accustomed to all the fanciness, so I want to wear something simple and elegant."  
"And sexy!" Blurted Eros.   
They laughed together. Stefan asked a few questions about what styles of clothing she typically wore and took her measurements.   
"Now, what color shall this dress be?"  
Eros jumped in.   
"Dark blue. Like the sky after sunset. Not quite navy, but deep and bold."   
Persephone was confused.  
"I usually wear a lot of cream and pastels. What made you choose that color?"  
He smirked knowingly.  
"Because it'll remind him of his skin when he's blushing. He'll see that color next to your skin and he won't be able to stop thinking of his hands on it."  
"Oh," sqeaked Persephone under her breath.   
After a few hours of measuring, pinning, adjusting, and planning, Persephone and Eros were dismissed.   
"Come back in two or three hours to pick up the finished product."  
Eros said it was time to get jewelery.   
"Now normally you'd have to do a lot of paperwork and you'd be allowed to rent only certain pieces. But Hades created most of the jewels in this realm, so he has a lot of freedom when it comes to renting. You can have anything in the store for the night on his name. He will have a shade deliver it back tomorrow."  
Persephone was at a loss at all the bright, beautiful necklaces and dangling earrings and dainty little rings and bracelets. Eros suggested a few pieces, and after trying them on, they picked a gorgeous pair of earrings made of cascading diamond strands and a simple silver strand necklace with a large sapphire that settled right where Eros said her cleavage would be.   
"Its a subtle redirection," he explained with a wink.   
Next was shoes. They had to try the dress on for the final fitting with accessories and shoes so they were sure the length was perfect.   
Persephone insisted on paying, so Eros steered them to an affordable shop with classy heels. They had been told to purchase 6 inch stilletos.   
Persephone selected a pale cream colored stilleto made of soft, plush leather and moleskin.   
"These are going to feel like house shoes. Good choice. Now I think we should also get these."  
He held up a matching cream colored clutch barely larger than her cellphone.   
"For lipstick and your phone."  
It was time to return for the final fitting.  
"I hope its quick. I'm starting.'  
Eros laughed.   
"Beauty is pain, love."  
Persephone rolled her eyes.   
She donned the gown, shoes, jewelry, and clutch and stepped our to the mirror wall nervously. A reverent hush fell over the seamstresses, Stefan, and Eros as she emerged.   
"This is your best work," Eros breathed.   
"This is my best canvas," Stefan returned.   
Persephone chanced a gaze towards the mirrors and gasped loudly at what she saw.   
The dress had delicate straps and a sweetheart neckline that dipped perfectly underneath the sapphire on her chest, accentuating her assets with class. And speaking of assets... she turned slightly, gazing at how the dress hugged the slope of her back into the curve of her ass perfectly. She was bare, except for the straps, all the way to the Venus dimples on her lower back, and the skirt flowed ever so gently to the floor with a slit all the way up to the middle of her left thigh that let her leg peek out when she walked. The fit was immaculate. The fabric was lined and weighted so she appeared smooth and flawless from head to toe. She teared up and turned her eyes wordlessly to the small crowd that watched her response with baited breath. Eros broke the silence.  
"Girl if he doesn't fall down in worship and adoration of you, he's a fool. He is going to be drooling all night!!!"  
She giggled and faced Stefan.   
"This is undoubtedly the most beautiful thing I have ever had the pleasure of wearing. Thank you."  
"And you are the most beautiful goddess I have ever had the pleasure of dressing. I am honored."  
He bowed again and extended his hand to give her a small card. It bore his name.  
"Please consider us anytime you need a dress, dear. You are welcome back anytime."  
She beamed and Eros paid (he refused to let her see the amount, insisting she just enjoy it).   
They sat in the food court with their shopping bags and ate, then went to the spa.   
By the time their mani/pedis were complete, it was 3:30 in the afternoon. They drove back to Hades' house. He wasn't home, but he had left a key, so they paraded into the guest room to get her things set up.   
"Its important that we take the dress out of the bag and hang it."  
Persephone nodded slowly, eyes like saucers, hanging on his every word.  
"You know so much about this!"   
"Well, cinnamon roll, I've been to dozens of stuffy Olympus events, and I've picked up a thing or two about how to look your best. Now. Do you know how to drink good wine properly and dining etiquette?"  
She nodded vigorously.   
"Good, I thought Demeter would have taught you that. Do you have any questions?"  
She hestitated, worry clouding her face.   
"What if... what if I don't fit in?"  
"What do you mean?"   
"I know I'm dressed for the part, but I'm a simple village girl. I'm more at home in a patch of dirt than a 5 star restaurant. What if everyone can tell I'm not cultured? What if I embarrass myself? What if I embarrass Hades?"  
He wrapped her in a hug and sighed.   
"Baby girl, you will fit right in. And Hades is so sweet. If you feel lost or overwhelmed, tell him. He'll help you. He is totally smitten. You could probably eat your soup with a fork and your salad with a spoon and he would still be in awe of you."  
She laughed at that mental image and wiped her eyes.   
"Thanks, Eros."  
"Anytime. Now are we done with tears? Cuz if I do yoyr makeup and you cry it off, I'll be very upset."   
He put on a mock stern expression. She nodded.  
Good. Now let's blow him away.


	6. Unforgettable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades pulls out all the stops for his future queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are giving me life!

Hades and Eros stood together at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Persephone to appear. She paused just out of sight, shaking her hands out at her sides and forcefully exhaling. She tried to slow her heartbeat to no avail as Eros' words echoed in her ears.   
"He's going to fall for you all over again!"  
Had he fallen for her? Or was she a rebound? Was she a fling? A distraction? A project? Was her mother right that he would chew her up and spit her out? No. Her heart told her that was foolish. He was too kind and honest to be playing with her heart... right? She tried to banish her thoughts as she approached the top of the stair case. One glance into Hades' face at the bottom of the stairs silenced her doubts forever. 

Hades looked calm and cool on the surface, but inside his mind and heart were racing. He couldn't tear his focus from above to spare a glance at Eros, but he was sure that the god of love could hear his thumping heart. Finally, she appeared. His lips parted slightly in surprise. Somehow, just when he thought she could never be more lovely. she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He studied her from her feet to face as she glided down the stairs in what felt like slow motion. She looked positively edible in her deep blue dress. Her delicate, tiny feet were encased in cream colored stilletos, his favorite he had seen her in. *note to self, remember to do some research on foot fetishes, you dirty old man.*   
The hem of her gown ghosted the floor, but as she descended, he saw a delicious slit in the skirt. His eyes traveled to her waist... if he wasn't mistaken, that was a backless dress! He swallowed a groan of excitement and slid his eyes up to the sapphire resting between her breasts, accentuating the modest amount of cleavage with which her dress teased his imagination so mercilessly. Her hair was swept over her shoulder, pinned to the side in cascading, loose curls. He knew he would die a thousand deaths to run his fingers through it. Eros had really worked his magic in her makeup, he thought. She was the picture of sweet innocence blossoming into passion, with her mile-long lashes, darker-than-usual eye shadow, and lips that looked like sugary peaches he would give his right arm to kiss every day for eternity. He offered his hand. She took it. He attempted to pour all the emotion in his heart into his eyes, because she had truly struck him dumb. His warm lips grazed her knuckles as they both blushed.   
Eros could barely hold himself still as he watched these two lovestruck idiots stare into each other's eyes like they were frozen in time and completely alone. He hated to break up the moment, but he said softly,  
"Call me tomorrow, sugar. Have fun, you two!" He slipped out the door with one backwards glance. He saw Persephone lift her hand and wave absently, and laughed as he danced all the way to his car, wondering how long until there would be a wedding to plan. 

Persephone took Hades in. He always looked handsome, but he was especially suave this evening. His tuxedo was midnight blue, so inky that it barely contrasted with his black silk bow tie and lapels. He had immaculately shined black shoes on his feet. His tux was slim cut, showcasing his narrow, trim waistline and broad shoulders. He looked every inch the powerful god king and titan slayer he was. His jacket did nothing to conceal his muscular frame. Her breath hitched in her throat as she traveled up to his hair, which he wore differently than she had ever seen it. The sides of his head were shaved close to the scalp and the top of his hair was styled in thick waves brushed back to the nape of his neck. His jawline was sharp and imposing as always, and his eyes glittered as he appraised her silently. And he was wearing glasses! The black rims were thick and framed his eyes heavily. She literally had never seen a man looking this fine in all her life.   
Finally, he broke the silence, loath to inturrupt the thick sense of longing in the air with words that would not even begin to express his feelings.   
"Gods above, I swear on my life... I have never seen such a vision of beauty in my two thousand years. Your gorgeousness surpasses that of any goddess or mortal woman I have ever laid eyes on. I am honored to no end to have your attention this evening and I cannot wait to begin this part of our story."  
She flushed a deep, rosy pink and her eyelashes fluttered as she responded breathlessly:  
"Oh, Hades, I don't think you understand. I'm the one who is honored by your presence tonight. You are... i can't describe the pride that courses through me knowing I get to stand by you tonight. And you look divine! You're undoubtedly the most handsome man alive!"   
He gaped, lost for words. *she's proud to stand by me? Proud? Of me? Handsome?!*   
He couldn't find the words he wanted, so he squeezed her hand and said,  
"Our reservation is upon us. Shall we?"  
He offered his arm and she tucked one hand into the crook of his elbow and the other onto his bicep. He escorted her to the car, opened her door, held her hand as she slid in, and walked around to his side.   
*THE DRESS IS BACKLESS OH MY GODS SHE IS PERFECT HNNNNGGGG*   
He wanted to leap in the air and scream with excitement and happiness, but instead, he smoothed his lapel, unbuttoned his jacket, and entered the car smiling at his date.   
The ride was comfortably quiet for a few miles. Then,  
"I really can't say it enough, Persephone, you are radiant tonight."  
"And you, as well. I'm not used to such compliments, I'm afraid. Or being given things... thank you for this amazing gown. And for the experience of having it made. Stefan is very talented."  
"Stefan could have put you in a cotton nightie and you would have been overwhelmingly more beautiful than anyone else tonight. And you're very welcome. I'm happy to hear you enjoyed your day out."  
"This place is really high up," remarked Persephone as she glanced out the window at the mountain they were climbing up steadily.   
Soon they arrived to a quiet, isolated restaurant nestled in the trees close to the edge of the mountain's side. He opened her door and took her hand as she stepped out onto the ground. A valet took Hades' keys and he spirited her inside. A lovely water nymph showed them to a private room that had been prepared for them. She gasped, her hand flying to her collar bones. The room was covered in wildflowers. Indian paintbrushes, black eyed Susans, queen Anne's lace, blanket flowers, bachelor buttons, asters, poppies, and coneflowers covered practically every surface and the entire room smelled like sunshine. Tears sprang to her eyes as he guided her into the booth seat and slid in next to her. She took his hand.  
"Hades, oh my... this is stunning! No one has ever given me flowers."  
"Are you serious?"  
She nodded vigorously.  
"I guess no one thinks to give flowers to a spring goddess... I love them! Thank you!"   
He beamed proudly. Her eyes turned to the wall of windows in front of them, her eyes widening at the view. A mountain valley spread before them, dark and majestic. The sun was setting in plain view. The windows were specially designed to protect from glare and filter out the harshness of the light without diminishing the color or visibility. She clung to his arm, stunned.  
"Its exquisite!"  
"It pales in comparison to you."  
She turned to him, her face inches from his. She closed the gap and pressed her lips to his. He sank into her kiss with a happy little sound. They broke apart when the noise of wine glasses being filled hit their ears. Hades thanked the waiter as they clinked glasses. He flashed his most charming smile and toasted,  
"Here's to the evening, to you, and to our happiness."   
She sipped slowly, not yet accustomed to the strength of immortal alcohol. The warmth spread pleasantly through her chest and arms as she relaxed into the seat.  
Hades and Persephone made conversation, laughing and discovering each other through four courses. The food was incredible, though Persephone doubted she would remember it tomorrow. Her focus was trained on memorizing his every glance, smile, and touch tonighy.   
As the sunlight faded, a young lady lit the fireplace.   
They gazed quitely into the flames for a moment, before Hades ventured...  
"What you said about the way I smell... did you mean it?"  
She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder and her hand on his thigh.   
"Its part of who you are. Its very pleasant to me, yes, but more than the way it effects my senses, it reminds me of your power as king. Your scent matches and compliments it undeniably. Anyone who is bothered by it is just intimidated by that power. I think you should let it be. Don't cover it."   
A pregnant pause sat between them.   
"I'll consider it. I appreciate your honesty."

The waiter entered and cleared the table for dessert, and Hades slipped his arm around Persephone's shoulders. He relished the feeling of her silky smooth skin under his fingers as he brushed them against it. The music softly playing in the background captured Persephone's attention.  
"Its late in the evening... she's wondering what clothes to wear."   
"Gods, I love this song," she sighed.   
He stood and extended his hand. She tried not to let her surprise show as she joined him. *he dances? Swoon!*  
His arm encircled her waist and his hand cupped hers. She drew close and met his smoldering gaze boldly. They swayed to the tune.   
"You look wonderful tonight."  
He kissed her forehead softly and she smiled and laid her cheek gently against his chest. He bent his head down over hers with a contented sigh, breathing in the scent of her naturally perfumed hair. He hummed the tune quietly next to her ear. He smirked, pleased with himself, as he heard her soft sigh and felt her nestle closer to his chest. Delicate blue forget-me-nots bloomed in a crown at her head as they danced in each other's arms. The waiter arranged dessert and tea and coffee on the table and dissapeared with barely a sound. Hades was going to tip him exceedingly well for his discreet and uninturrupting service this evening. He stepped cautiously, leading her back to the table in time with the end of the song. She pulled back reluctantly, sliding her hands up his chest to straighten his bow tie. Her eyes travelled up to his. He placed his hands on her back, settling them right where her dress began to cover her ass. He ran his fingertips over the dimples there gently and leaned down. His warm breath brushed her cheek and he whispered,  
"Your are ethereal. You have enchanted me body, mind, and soul."  
She cupped his face and met his eyes.   
"You are beautiful."  
Their lips met softly at first. He pushed inquiringly on her lips with his tongue. She parted them for him and met his tongue with her own. They moaned in unison as her arms wrapped around his neck and she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and dragged back slightly before plunging her tongue back over it, soothing the sting. His hands slid up her back, savoring its smooth expanse. He wanted desperately to kiss and touch every inch of her, to memorize every curve and hill and valley of her body. Instead, he poured his passion into his kiss.   
All she wanted was to be closer. She pressed against him, her hands kneading his shoulders and rubbing his back. Every breath she took was a second she wasn't devouring him and she hated it. He suddenly pulled back. She chased him with a whine of frustration, but he persisted and spoke.   
"As much as I enjoyed that, I think we should take our seats before things go too much further."  
He was out of breath. She begrudgingly agreed and they returned to their side by side seats. The conversation started back up easily as they fed each other the chocolate pomegranate tart on the table. She giggled as he fed her the last bite and chased it with a soft kiss.   
The waiter appeared, and Hades stood. They floated towards the door. Persephone halted abruptly and picked a magenta poppy from the flowers. He took it and tucked it into her hair, kissing her temple. He reached to the side and pulled a perfectly untamed bouquet towards her. She accepted it, beaming happily. The drive home was slow and leisurely. They spoke in hushed tones, expressing their favorite parts of the night. When they pulled into the garage, Hades turned to her.   
"I've never taken a first date home," he teased.  
"Really?"  
"I'm not just old, I'm also old fashioned," he winked.   
"But seriously. I'm not the type to have sex on a first date and I have absolutely no expectations for our interaction for the rest of the evening. I would enjoy sleeping next to you again, but I will completely and totally understand if the change in our dynamic makes that uncomfortable for you. I will not make advances on you tonight, either way. You have my word. I will be a gentleman."  
She paused, collecting her thoughts.  
"I appreciate your straightforwardness. I would prefer to share your bed again tonight, and I would be happy to continue to kiss and touch, but I'm not ready to escalate yet."  
He nodded in agreement and kissed her hand again.   
"Lets go home, then."


	7. Uninhibited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone build trust and learn each other's triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part about this is the comments! Keep them coming!

Hades awoke with a strangled shout. Drenched in cold sweat and a sense of dread, he jolted up and threw off his sheets. He barely made it to the bathroom and to his knees before emptying the contents of his stomach. His heart threatened to bust through his ribs as he panted, desperately wishing away the sour memories and grappling with his anxiety. Tears rolled down his face as he felt Persephone's body connect with his back and her small, soft hands on his chest. He leaned his head back against her, trying to steady his breathing. She stroked his face and mouth with a cool, damp washcloth she must have wetted before she knelt on the ground with him. He had never heard the water running. All he heard was ringing in his ears. He felt her skin and the rag, but it seemed more like a memory than a present experience. Her gentle voice began to break through. He stared, unmoving, at the ceiling and strained to focus on her low tone. Her voice grew louder, but her words were no clearer. Nevertheless, the soothing quality of them were evident. She rubbed his temples and forehead, gently smoothing tension and wrinkles away as she crooned lightly behind him. She bent down and tucked her chin in the crook of his neck, embracing him. He let himself relax there, feeling almost as if he was floating in a warm pool. He surrendered to her, grounding himself in her touch and her voice. Slowly, he returned to himself, tears still trailing. He realized now that his shoulders were shaking with the force of sobs, which now grew in volume in his ears. Suddenly, violently, every sense was overwhelmed. He always imagined this was what it felt like to be born, to go from a quiet, warm, hazy place to having bright lights assault your eyes, and the sounds of voices and air conditioning and toilet water and your own breathing and a clock ticking all at once bursting into your ears. He had no room left in his crowded mind for embarrassment. Fear and sadness and anger took all the space that shame might have inhabited. He rose to his knees to turn around and huddled into Persephone's arms. He pressed his face to the warmth of her chest and let it swallow him hole.   
When his breathing slowed and the sobs trickled into occasional sniffles, he let her stand and lead him back to bed. He cuddled her close, inhaling the scent of her hair and allowing it to anchor him to her peace so he could borrow it as his own. They drifted to sleep this way, and did not awake again until morning.   
Persephone opened her eyes before Hades that day. They had only been dating for two weeks. It was still on the down low, and they had been spending weekends at his place. They had been having so much fun together. Last night was the first time she had witnessed his night terrors, though he had warned her of the possibility. She twirled her fingers in his hair as she considered what had happened.   
*he really seemed disconnected. I know he needed me, but its like he didn't know I was there for awhile. I don't know if he heard or understood anything I said at all. I hope I helped at least a little.*  
He stirred and stretched slowly. She waited for him to speak, but then he settled again, back into sleep.   
Her thoughts continued to race.   
*I've never seen anyone cry like that. It was like he was a child. Not that a man crying is childish, but his posture, his desperation, his everything reminded me of a scared little boy. I don't want to embarrass him... but I think we should have a conversation. Maybe he should see his therapist this weekend.*  
Her thoughts were broken by a kiss to her forehead. Hades disentangle himself from her limbs and their sheets. She felt that familiar emptiness she experienced each time he left her arms. Soon, the sink was running and she could hear him brushing his teeth.   
"Sorry, last night's puke doesn't taste or smell very good."  
"Well its gone now. Come back to me?" She held out her arms.   
He grinned. Truly, he could deny her nothing. He climbed back into bed, arranging pillows so he could comfortably sit against rhe headrest. She settled with her back to his chest, pulling his arms around her like a blanket. They laid in heavy silence for a moment.   
"Hades..."  
"I'm sorry, I know. I must have frightened you terribly. I'm sorry, I thought I could get up without waking you...'   
*he has no idea how loud he was??? He screamed and then he was crying so much...*  
She could feel the tension in his chest and arms as he continued,  
"I know its not sexy to see a man cry like a baby. I understand if the phantasy of the king of the Underworld is shattered for you and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to-" she flipped over and pushed her hand to his lips. She waited until he met her fierce stare.   
"No, sir. We are not going to self deprecate. You had a horrible nightmare and you needed comfort. Retriggering is real and we both know it. You seemed small and helpless to me, not because you cried, but because I could sense that you had connected with your child self in his moment of vulnerability and trauma. You are not weak. You are not unattractive. You are not less for feeling what you felt or for losing yourself in it. You are not less of a man or a king or a god for needing someone to help you come back to yourself in a moment of fear and hurt. Please don't talk down on yourself or let yourself think I want you less for what happened last night. Please."  
She slowly peeled her hand away. He looked utterly dumbfounded. They sat in silence.  
Then Hades stood.   
"I'm going to take a swim. My wallet is on the kitchen counter, order whatever you like for breakfast."  
He vanished, leaving only a tendril of black smoke and a glittering rain of diamond dust behind. Frozen, she wondered if she had offended him. *hush. Let him have his space. Make something good to eat and he'll come talk when he's ready,* her inner voice advised. She grabbed her phone, filled out an online order at the grocers, and tossed her phone aside.   
*30 minutes. Quick, but I still have time to shower."   
As she lathered, she replayed the events of the morning in her head. She towel dried her hair mindlessly and dressed in a simple, peach colored cotton sundress. She padded down the hall to prep the kitchen, stopping on the way to answer the knock at the door. She accepted the bags from the young tree nymph with a smile and a thank you, ignoring his surprise at her appearance at the door. *he's probably delivered here before and seen minthe...* she tipped him generously and danced her way into the kitchen, avoiding the dogs who ran circles between her feet. She laughed and petted them all for awhile before starting to cook. She settled on the idea of homemade biscuits, scratch blackberry jam, bacon for Hades, and eggs. When she popped the biscuit dough into the oven and the bacon onto the pan, she glanced at her phone. It had been an hour and a half since he had left. She started his coffee and her tea, turning to flip the bacon and check the biscuits. She held out her hand and produced a few palmfulls of blackberries and a few sprigs of rosemary. She removed the bacon, cracked the eggs, and began concocting her jam in a pot with some sugar and water. She boiled it and mashed the berries into a spreadable paste. She removed the rosemary and poured the steaming jam into a bowl to cool. Her sunny side up eggs smiled and popped at her from their buttery pan. She slid them onto the waiting warmer with the bacon. Everything was ready once she settled the biscuits on the cooling tray. She grabbed some butter and set everything up at the bar. A plate full of warm biscuits, bowls of butter and jam, a platter of bacon and eggs, a steaming mug of coffee, and a piping cup of tea sat ready. She set two places and poured a shot of Hades' favorite whiskey before checking her phone again.   
"Hey..."  
She glanced up and saw Hades toweling his wet hair with a sheepish grin.   
"I knew I smelled something amazing."   
She blushed at his praise, but also at the way his white v-neck tee stuck to his damp body, outlining his abs and chest. He opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. He gestured the carton to her questioningly, and she shook her head. He closed the carton and sat down.   
"What do we have here?"   
She rattled off the creations and he beamed at her.   
"Gods, you're incredible! I should fire you so I can poach you as my personal chef!"   
"You know, you could have me for free..." she teased.   
His gaze smoldered with a glow of red tinting them.   
She grew uncomfortable under the intensity of his perusal.   
"So we should talk hmm? About... last night? And this morning?"  
His eyes faded back to their natural brown, so deep and dark that were almost black.   
"So that was a night terror. I dream about... about my father. Sometimes he eats me, sometimes I'm already inside, other times I relive killing him. Worst are the ones where we don't win. When he gets loose and I have to watch him turn the world upside down. Or when he hurts my mother."   
She took his hands in hers, kissing his knuckles as he spoke.   
"Last night I felt like I was inside him. The pain, the isolation, the fear, the darkness... it all crashed down on me. Thank you for being there. For holding me. For not pushing for information or making me feel stupid."   
She nodded, realizing for the dozenth time how deeply Minthe's hatefulness ran.   
"I told you once and I'll tell you as many times as I need to. You are not stupid. Or weak. Or less manly. Or less attractive. Or less a leader. Or anything else for what happened last night. You survived some of the most unimaginably terrifying things I've ever heard of. Let yourself heal how you need to. You won't get any judgment from me. Do you need to call your therapist?'  
He shook his head.  
"No, I used my coping skills to get through it. No need for an extra visit." He paused thoughtfully and met her eyes with a piercing stare.   
"You really are wonderful. I can't imagine wanting to be with anyone else ever again. You are my perfect partner. Thank you for being strong for me."  
She kissed his hands again and smiled.   
"Let's eat."


	8. Uncomplicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for some spontaneity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I love hearing from readers!

Hades lay on his back in bed pondering the last three weeks. It was Saturday morning again. Persephone had been spending weekends at his place because between Apollo showing up and Artemis being in the mortal realm so much from Friday to Monday, the Underworld was safer for her. They were being discreet still. They'd been out to eat together a few times, sure, but they kept their relationship on the down low. It had been his suggestion. He wanted her to have a chance to change her mind, really. He still couldn't believe she wanted anything to do with him. He wanted to make a change... but how? He imagined himself bringing it up to her. *so are we official?* too direct. *I really like you and I want to go to the next level.* not quite. *will you move in with me?* the thought sprang to mind unbidden. As if drawn to his inner voice, she rolled onto him, draping her body over his chest and abdomen and curling her leg around his. He put his arm around her and kissed her hair. She stirred with a yawn.   
"I wish weekends were endless," she admitted sleepily, nuzzling his shoulder.   
"Me, too, little goddess. I always sleep better with you here."  
She smiled lazily up at him. He kissed the tip of her nose.   
"You know, I've never been happier than I am with you."  
He was startled by this admission. Could it be true? Cautiously, he agreed.   
"I feel the same..." he paused to observe the beaming grin that his words earned him before continuing, "you make me feel good. Comfortable and safe."  
She nodded and kissed him sweetly. She climbed into his lap, sitting on his hips. She curled down over him and embraced his body with hers. His arms wrapped tightly around her.   
"What shall we do today?"   
"Is there a dog friendly park where we can have a picnic in your kingdom?"   
He snorted, "every park in my kingdom is dog friendly, dearest."  
"I should've known," she laughed.   
*never stop laughing. Its the most beautiful sound I know.*  
"Well then, let's go to the market for some picnic supplies then!!" She lept from his lap and off his bed. He groaned and rolled onto the floor slowly.  
"Alright, sweetness. Let me get dressed."  
They fell into their routine. She used the bathroom to change into the outfit she'd laid out last night while he changed in the closet. Then, he shaved next to her in the mirror while she applied a little makeup and pulled her hair into a ponytail. They brushed their teeth at the side-by-side sinks and he followed her downstairs. 

They had been taking things so slowly physically, and neither had seen the other undressed. True to his word, he had held her, slept next to her, kissed her, and never asked for more. He waited for her to fall asleep before tip-toeing into the bathroom to quietly meet his own needs, ready to die of sexual starvation before making her uncomfortable. And truly, he wanted more. But it was the intimacy he craved, the trust, the connection, more than the sex. So he poured himself into being worthy. 

She started his coffee and her tea while he fed the dogs, and poured them into travel mugs. He took his from her hand and kissed her with a grateful smile, and they were off to the market.   
"What are we looking for?" He asked.   
"Cheese, bread, wine, a blanket to sit on, fruit, nuts, olives, avocados, anything we want!"   
He grinned happily. *how did I get so lucky?* She reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his as she bounced along the rows of stalls with excitment.  
His heart stopped. *Did she just... did she just take my hand? In public? Fates... what did I do to deserve this?* He squeezed her hand lightly and tried to relax. No one had ever held his hand in the open. Nobody had really held his hand at all before her...   
Before he could wrap his brain around her actions, she tugged his hand with a cry.   
"I've always wanted to shop in a real live grocery store!"  
"You've never been in a grocery store?" He was dumbfounded.   
"No, we were all vegetarian and grew or bartered in town for anything we ate..."   
"Your wish is my command, goddess."   
She squealed with delight and practically sprinted inside, toting him laughing behind her.   
They spent about an hour inside. He derived so much joy from watching her flit from aisle to aisle ooing and ahing over everything. He pushed the cart behind her, watching her shop. He offered input now and then until they'd built a decent meal from her findings.   
"Almost done. How about I pick a wine and you grab a dessert?"  
She regarded him, nodding with serious eyes.   
"Excellent idea. You're so smart!"  
He blushed and turned his attention to the drink selection. Clearing his throat, he picked up a light rosé. She praised his choice and he flushed deeper.   
"Hades..." her expression turned somber. "No one tells you these things, do they? That you're intelligent and sweet and handsome and wonderful?"   
He shook his head, eyes glued to the ground.   
"I'm not used to it, no. You're the first who's talked to me like that."  
"Is it uncomfortable?"  
"More like unfamiliar. I like it. I just don't know how to react."  
She nodded slowly. Taking his hand again, she changed the subject.   
"I saw some strawberry cake back in the bakery section that would finish this picnic perfectly."   
He breathed a soft sigh of relief as they headed that way. 

When they returned home, Hades set on piling the dogs into the car while Persephone packed their purchases snugly into the picnic basket. She tucked the blanket under her arm and hoisted the basket onto her arm with a soft grunt. Hades, as if magnetically drawn to her struggling noise, appeared behind her. He reached around and slipped the basket onto his own arm. She smiled and kissed him, thanking him profusely.   
"Nonsense, goddess." He touched the small of her back and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

At the park, the dogs bounded out of the car to find sticks and chase squirrels while Persephone laid out their blanket under a tree. They set up their meal in companionable silence. He sat with his back against the smooth bark of the tree. She lowered herself next to him, thighs pressed tight against his. She settled a hand on his knee as she accepted a glass from him. They sipped slowly, contentedly watching the dogs romp about with an occasional shared glance and chuckle over their antics. Then, Hades set his glass aside and faced her. Leaning down over her, he grazed his lips against the corner of hers. She set aside her glass as well, lacing her fingers behind his neck and meeting his glittering, black gaze. She kissed him shyly. His hands descended to her waist as he deepened their kiss with a sigh. He roved his hands up her sides, thumbs grazing the swell of her breast before sliding back down and around to her lower back. He pulled away, searching for resistance. She followed his mouth, making the tiniest whining sound as she connected to him again. Suddenly, she pulled him down next to her, moving her mouth to kiss his jaw and neck. She applied a little suction to his collar bone. He responded with a surprisingly loud groan as he pulled her thigh over his hip. He met her lips again, delving in-between them with his tongue, rolling them over so she was on her back and he was hovering over her. Without warning, she broke the passionate embrace, shoving forcefully and rolling out from under him. He sat up, horrified to find her gasping for air and shaking violently.   
"Oh my gods, Persephone, I am so so so so sorry! I never thought... I didn't mean to upset you! Did I scare you? I moved too fast. I'm sorry. Oh my gods... what can I do?" He reached towards her, hesitating before pulling back. *I'll wait for her invitation.*  
She soothed herself by rubbing her hands up and down her arms, hugging herself as she said silently *Hades is not Apollo. He would never dream of hurting you.*   
What seemed like an eternity later, she met his eyes.   
"Im sorry. You are not the problem. I think I had a flashback to... to... Apollo o-o-on top of m-me. You didn't scare me, you didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't know I would feel that overwhelmed when you rolled me onto my back. I'm so sorry."  
He shook his head tearfully. Swallowing thickly, he pushed past the lump in his throat to whisper,   
"You never need to apologize to me for that. I told you to say no anytime and I meant it. I never want you to be afraid. I pushed too far and I'm the one who should be sorry. Forgive me."  
"You didn't push me. I wanted you to do everything you did and more... I just didn't know that would make me react badly. I... you're the first to lay over me like that, besides him, and I just..." she shrugged helplessly.   
"I understand. We can slow down. Can I just hold you until you're ready to eat?"  
She held her arms out to him. He scooped her up and set her in his lap. He began to stroke her hair with one hand and draw absent-minded circles on her back with the other. They sat intertwined and calm for awhile until her stomach rumbled. She giggled, crawling reluctantly out of his embrace.   
"Time to eat," she said sheepishly.   
They ate and drank and laughed and talked at a leisurely pace until the dogs slowly made their way to the blanket. They collapsed, panting nearby.   
"I think the kids are ready to go home."  
She smiled wistfully.   
"Home."  
He watched her, his expression unreadable.  
"It feels like home with you in it."  
"You feel like home."   
"Move in with me. I know it'll upset your place at tgoem, but I'll pay your scholarship. You can still go to school and work here and live with me."  
Her shock was all over her face.  
"Move into your house?"  
*oh gods, you blew it. You're gonna scare her off. She just wants a casual weekend thing, not all your baggage 24/7. Moron.*  
He scrambled to convince her.  
"It'll give you freedom from Apollo, you'll have more private room to study and work, you can do whatever you want whenever you want without needing anyone's approval, there's no commute to work, I'll drive you every day, hell, I'll teach you to drive. I'll buy you anything you could want or need... jewels, bags, clothing, food, wine, dogs..."  
She touched his hand, asking him to pause.  
"Hades, I left tgoem three weeks ago and paid back my scholarship at that time. I've been staying weekdays with Eros in exchange for gardening work and babysitting help. I don't need all the fancy things and you know I'd prefer earning them myself if I want them."   
His face fell as she spoke. *way to go, HADES. She's not a sex worker. You can't buy her.*  
"But I think I'd very much like living with you... I couldn't afford to pay rent, but I'll keep your dogs happy and I'll cook and bake whenever you like."  
"Deal. I'd never ask you to pay rent to live in my home. I don't have payments on it anyways. Just be with me. That would be enough."  
She threw her arms around him.   
"I can do that," she whispered, "Take me home."


	9. Unnatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone swim together. 😈

It had been 3 days since she had moved into Hades' home. Their home. She still had no clue how to break it to anyone, least of all her mother. She had begged Hestia and Artemis to give her some time to figure out her next moves so Demeter wouldn't drag her home by the hair and try to force her to rejoin the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood. They had agreed to one month of silence, and that time was almost up.  
Hades awoke next to her with a yawn and a stretch. She marveled at the length of his body. Somehow their height difference was hardly the challenge she had expected. *perks of being magical deities* she smirked. He kissed her forehead and rolled out of bed. When he returned from his restroom she decided to be brave.  
"I thought we might go swimming today..."  
He froze. She could see the wheels turning as he scrambled to formulate a response.  
"Do you have a swimsuit?"  
She nodded.  
More scrambling.  
"Ok." He disappeared behind the closet door. When he emerged, he was dressed in blue jeans and a sweatshirt.  
"Breakfast?"  
She grinned in response. She threw a tee over her sleep tank and jeans over her panties and rushed to his side. Taking his arm, she squeezed her eyes shut. A gasp tore from her lips when they landed in their favorite coffee shop.  
"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."  
He chuckled and responded, "you will. And soon, you'll be doing it at will."  
"Do you think so?"  
"I remember when I was a young God, my powers starting to develop. It takes time, but its a bit like a growth spurt. It feels awkward and you knock some things over and grow out of your favorite clothes, but then it all settles down eventually as you develop. You'll be fine."  
The waiter appeared. Hades ordered her regular, a cinnamon bun and a caramel latte, and his cup of black coffee and blueberry muffin.  
After a pleasant breakfast, they decided to walk home. It was about a mile, but the weather was uncommonly mild.  
After a few minutes of quiet, idle chatter, Hades said, "so you want to try out the pool today."  
"I was hoping we could. I'd appreciate some exercise and maybe a soak in the hot tub. You're spoiling me rotten and I'm sure you don't want me to get even chubbier than I am."  
His teeth sharpened to pearly white points and his eyes glowed a red hue as he grinned and he rubbed his hands together with a wicked, rumbling chuckle.  
"Or do I?"  
She punched his arm and cried, "75%, Hades!"  
He threw back his head and laughed. But then, he turned to her with serious eyes.  
"But really, Kore. You are flawless. You're gorgeous beyond belief and I worship your curves. You could never displease me by making yourself happy."  
She stopped dead in her tracks, almost causing him to trip as he jolted to a halt next to her. She reached up to cradle his face and kissed him softly. His hands met her waist and he returned her tenderness with his own. Smiling into his eyes, Persephone took Hades' hand again and they walked that way the rest of the way home.  
Inside the house again, the two gathered their suits, entered the pool room, and parted ways to change into their swimwear. Hades exited the restroom first, sporting a pair of fitted trunks that fell a few inches above his knees and a black tee shirt. Persephone followed shortly after in a blue bikini that had little yellow birds all over it. The innocence of the pattern did nothing to soften the seduction of the fit. The bottoms, he couldn't help but to notice, cut across her cheeks in a very enticing manner and hugged her hip bones, displaying a few inches below her belly button to the bottom of her breasts. Her soft tummy rounded over the fabric ever so slightly, and her thick thighs and hips looked so delicious and barely contained it was sickening. Her top exposed a tantalizing hint of the underside of her breasts and a huge eyeful of round, supple cleavage. The strings tied around her neck appeared to strain at the size of her chest, and the strings tied in the back laid on top of the little extra bit of flesh under her shoulder blades. He wanted to drop to his knees and worship every inch of her, and he almost groaned when she did a little twirl and he saw her venus dimples peeking over the taut fabric covering her ass.  
"I feel underdressed, my darling."  
"Never," he managed to choke out.  
She smirked and glided towards him. Her hips rolled and swayed, and her eyes told him that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. He swallowed thickly. She stepped toe to toe with him, her breasts brushing his middle. He stepped into the pool, making her just a little taller than him. He pushed up on the edge to give himself a few more inches and kissed her cheek. Lowering himself back in, he offered his hand to her, helping her in. The water came to her upper chest. She bounced experimentally, causing gentle waves to crash into his ribs. He watched the water roll off of her glistening tits with growing distress. *gods, I hope this pool hides any mischief my body gets up to...*  
She dove under the water and emerged slowly and deliberately, her hair flowing slickly behind her and the water pouring off her shoulders, drawing attention to her collar bones. Without thinking, he drew closer, lowering his head, and kissed her clavicle. He drew back, praying she wouldn't be mortified by his behavior. She intertwined her hand into the hair on back of his head and pulled it back down to the spot. His teeth grazed the side of her throat and he trailed his tounge down her upper arm. He returned to the intersection of her neck and shoulder, breathing a hot sigh against her damp flesh, and gently sucked. She gasped. He straightened up and met her gaze. Her eyes were fiery red and her cheeks were flushed. She drove forward and kissed him hungrily. He picked her up effortlessly and she instantly wrapped her legs around his hips. She grasped his shoulder with one hand, groaning into his mouth as he cupped her ass with a rough squeeze to hold her against him. She slid her other hand under the hem of his shirt, her long fingers finding and tracing his scars tenderly. She drew the same pattern on his stomach as her tongue drew on his. She moved her hand around his back and scraped her nails lightly on his skin. He walked to the edge of the pool. He hoisted her onto it and broke their kiss. Panting, he laid one hand on her knee and took one of hers with the other. She crossed her ankles behind him and pulled him into her, leaning down for another kiss. He acquiesced briefly before withdrawing again.  
"Scoundrel," she breathed.  
"Temptress," he huffed.  
"I want to see more of you."  
"I don't want you to change your mind. To regret-"  
She cut him off, silencing him with another kiss.  
"Never," she echoed breathlessly.  
She stood on the edge of the pool and beckoned him to the hot tub. Powerless to do anything but follow her, he climbed out and trailed behind, taking advantage of the view. An image sprang, unbidden, to his mind's eye of her bent over the bathroom counter, his mouth trailing hot, wet kisses over her back, while his hands wound around her and brought her pleasure like she had never known. He shook his head aggressively and adjusted his shorts quickly, just in time for her to turn to him and hold out her hand. He took it, feeling weaker by the second. They floated into the tub hand in hand. She sat on one of the benches and he stood in the middle before her. In these positions, the water rose to her neck and his waist. He coughed nervously. Hesitating momentarily, he crossed his arms and reached to grasp the hem of his shirt. He closed his eyes and pulled upwards. He tossed the soggy shirt aside and fixed his gaze on the bubbling surface in the tub.  
She was so silent for what felt like ages. He would give his entire fortune to hear her say anything at all in this moment.  
Finally, she sighed. Then she whispered,  
"Gods almighty, Hades..." her voice sounded choked with tears.  
*oh shit... shit shit shit... tears???*  
He barely heard what came out of her mouth next.  
"You're so beautiful!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for a few days. The weather where I live had my allergies and arthritis acting up and I've been pretty much crashing after work.  
> Yall please comment and help me decide where to go here.  
> I'm enjoying the mega angst between these two... I'd like to develop more physical intimacy but I'm a little shy about writing smut. Are you guys happy with how its going or do you want more mature content?


	10. Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tender moments ensue. Hades is a sofboi and we love him.

"You're so beautiful," breathed Persephone.  
Her eyes drank in the sight of his skin, mapping his scars and committing them to memory. The scars were jagged and formidable, some wider and deeper than others, zigzagging across his chest amd stomach like lightening bolts in a stormy blue sky. His skin was smooth and hairless, taut over his muscular frame. Her eyes couldn't help but to return again and again to the four deep, lengthy wounds across his chest. He shrugged dismissively, mimicking a claw-like hand slashing across his upper body. She gasped.  
"Kronus?"  
He nodded, his voice too thick with tears to reply out loud. He felt naked, exposed to her scrutiny, at the mercy of her reaction. He had recieved many different kinds over the years. Horror. Disgust. Fear. Pity. He struggled to determine which he loathed more, but one thing was certain. His scars had never failed to change how a woman saw him. Nor had her reaction failed to change how he saw her.  
Persephone could tangibly feel him spiraling into a sea of self-conciousness and anxiety. It was almost as if he was physically being drawn away from her, though he had not moved. He looked painfully uncomfortable, as if he wished the earth would tear open and swallow him whole. She recognized the gift of vulnerability he had offered her with this decision and she would treasure it forever. She took a few steps towards him. She reached out her hands, pausing tentatively.  
"May I touch you?"  
His eyes flew up to hers in surprise, a spark of cautious hope lying there. He nodded almost imperceptibly and held his breath.  
Her hands cupped his cheeks briefly before sliding across his shoulders and triceps. He met her eyes, encouraged by the tender smile he found there. She ventured across to his upper chest, pausing to assess his emotional state before tracing the slash marks with a feather light touch. She roved down to his abdomen, exploring the web of smaller scars covering his six pack. Then, with firmer hands, she pressed her palms on his sides and ran her flat hands up and around his back, pulling him into a hug. She pushed her face against him, feeling the coolness of his skin against hers. After a moment of shock, he returned her embrace. She felt his tears drop into her already damp hair. She rubbed his back soothingly. He maintained some form of composure, crying quietly into her hair but not losing control of his emotions like he had a few times with her.  
After awhile, he pulled away and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He smiled, still unsure if he could speak, or of what he would even say.  
"You are beautiful. I mean that. Your scars are part of you and they tell a story that, while painful, built you into who you are today. And I love who you are today, so how can I hate your scars?"  
He felt his throat tighten, but he forced a swallow and whispered hoarsely, "I don't frighten or upset you?"  
His eyes begged for reassurance and validation.  
"Hades..." her voice cracked and she took a moment to gather herself before continuing, "I don't know everything that's happened in your past, and I don't know who has hurt you. But whoever made you ashamed of your appearance or afraid of how it would be perceived, I am not them. I accept you. I accept your body. I accept your heart. I won't feign ignorance over the baggage we both carry, but I neither will I be intimidated by it. If you won't."  
"I won't. Nothing you can do or say can make me want to be with you less than I do."  
"Then we have a deal. Thank you for showing yourself to me. It helps me feel close to you. I like to feel your skin on mine." She slipped into his arms again, holding him sweetly. He enjoyed her embrace for several minutes before he found his voice again.  
"Thank you for seeing me. For accepting me."  
She squeezed and then released him. She grabbed his hand and said unceremoniously, "I'm starving."  
He threw his head back and let his laughter roar out, echoing in the concrete room. He led her to the shower. They rinsed off together and enjoyed toasty, comforting towels from the warmer before walking back into the main house.  
Hades grabbed the phone and called in a cheese pizza with mushrooms and bell peppers and pineapple. They strolled into the kitchen to make drinks. She watched intently as he poured his whisky on the rocks.  
He smirked. "Curious to know what it tastes like?"  
Her face blushed almost fuchsia and she sputtered, wordlessly flapping her hands in protest. He laughed uproariously until he was out of breath. She punched his arm as he doubled over, shouting,  
"80%, Hades!"  
The doorbell rang.  
They sat together at the kitchen island, comfortably munching and sipping around conversation.  
"But really. Can I taste your drink?" Persephone shyly asked.  
"Of course, sweetness. Anything you want. But its strong, so take it easy, okay?"  
He slid it across the bar, grazing her fingers as she took it. She sipped a tiny amount. Her face screwed into a grimace and she grabbed her throat with one tiny hand. She swallowed and gasped,  
"How do you drink this??"  
He chuckled, amused by the sight of her chugging her own drink to wash down the flavor.  
"Its an acquired taste," he admitted with a shrug, "like me, I guess."  
Her eyes betrayed her surprise at his comment.  
"Hardly! I was hooked from the first time you spoke to me."  
He lowered his gaze to the counter and smiled so big it hurt. He let out a short, nervous bark of laugh as a flush spread across his cheeks.  
"I fell head over heels for you from the first time I saw you across Zeus' party," he confided.  
"Really?"  
'Don't sound so surprised."  
"Well why in the world did it take so damn long for us to admit that we had feelings for each other?"  
Embarrassed, he muttered, "because I didn't want you to think I was a dusty ass old creep hitting on barely legal fresh meat."  
It was Persephone's turn to laugh.  
"Dusty what now?"  
"Seriously, little goddess, I felt like a pervert. The things I've thought about when you're near me are beyond inappropriate for a much older boss towards a young employee."  
A mischievous sparkle lit her eyes.  
"Oh?"  
"Don't come in the kitchen if you can't handle the heat, sweetness," he rumbled with a dark shadow in his eye.  
"I'll always respect your boundaries and I don't think we're ready for that kind of talk," he warned.  
"I appreciate that you care. I'll take your word for it for now. But rest assured, we will revisit this someday."  
He smiled broadly and took her hand.  
"I would like that very much."  
"Can we go kiss for awhile on the couch with the fire going?"  
"I would like that very much, too, but you need to understand something."  
She glanced up into his eyes questioningly.  
He continued.  
"You're very attractive and enticing and I am... aroused by you. I can't keep that arousal from becoming evident. But I want to make it clear that I do not expect anything from you. I want nothing more than what you are willing to share with me. You owe me nothing. And you can call it quits anytime you get overwhelmed or uncomfortable with no questions asked. Okay?"  
She nodded.  
"I need to hear you say you understand," he prodded.  
"I understand. I trust you."  
He smiled and led her to the living room.  
Once the fire was crackling pleasantly, casting a warm glow over the room, he joined her on the couch. He sat close to her, but not touching, and put his arm around the back of the couch. She scooted and bounced closer until they were connected from hip to knee and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. He lowered his arm to sit on her shoulders, rubbing her arm gently. She was gazing up at him, he could feel it. He met her eyes. Something burned in them. Something he had not seen in many years. Was it hunger, desire for him? Could it be? *do I dare hope she could want me? What do I do now? Oh my gods, my palms are sweating. GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, HADES!* Suddenly he felt a warm hand on his face.  
"Come back here, Hades! Where do you go when you have these moments?"  
"Lost in thought, I guess. I'm sorry."  
"No need for apologies, dearest. You just look so sad sometimes. I want to make you smile again."  
He sighed happily. Her selflessness and kindness was a shock to his system, like a jumpstart to a drained battery.  
"I just keep struggling to stop doubting our connection and stay in the moment with you instead of worrying about the future."  
She tilted her head and furrowed her brow.  
"The future? Do you not know if you want me in it?"  
Her voice was small.  
"Oh, gods! No, Persephone, sweeness, that's not it. I want nothing more than a future with you. Its you that I worry will not want that. You know, once you really know me. I'm... a lot."  
"Hades! I want all of it. All of you. The whole mess, the king, the god, the child, the lover, the man, all of it and whatever else you can throw at me. You may turn out to be a lot, but you could never be too much. Stay with me. If you trust me, I'll make you happier than you've ever been."  
"I do and you already have."  
He leaned down and kissed her, a small, polite peck. She climbed to her knees in the soft pillowy couch cusions, facing his side so she could have more contact with him. She tilted into him, one hand on his shoulder and one on his thigh to steady herself, and pressed her lips on his. When she felt his hands on her waist, she deepend the kiss, parting her lips. His tongue touched hers and she felt a wave of possessive energy enfold her. She growled against his open mouth, taking his lower lip in her teeth and pulling ever so slightly. His fingers tightened on her hips as he chased her mouth hungrily. One of Hades' hands drifted to the small of her back, fingers teasing under her shirt hem, and the other found its way to her upper thigh, kneading tenderly. She leaned her body against his and he quickly shifted their weight, using his strong hands to lift her into a new position so she was sitting with her bottom against his thigh and resting in his arms by leaning back across his lap. He used this leverage to kiss her even deeper, his heart racing. Her arms encircled his neck as she melted into his embrace. They touched softly, fingers exploring each other's faces, neck, arms, back, and legs as they kissed. When they finally broke apart, no longer able to avoid coming up for air, she giggled happily. He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily, eyes closed.  
"Was that... was I ok?"  
His eyes flew open and he reared back to regard her with shock and dismay.  
"Are you serious? You're amazing! I could kiss you for hours and never get tired of it."  
Relief flashed across her features and she blew out the breath she was holding.  
"Oh, good. You're so amazing I was worried I wouldn't be able to meet your expectations."  
He smirked proudly before softening his gaze and assuring her, "I'm glad you were pleased with the experience and I can promise you that I have never felt that way making out with anyone ever before. You were incredible."  
"Well let's get back to it then!"  
"Yes, my goddess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your feedback! I love reading comments!


	11. Unwritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone has to face her mom.  
> ***  
> Trigger Warning, discussion of abuse, parental manipulation.  
> ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it had to happen sometime.

Persephone awoke on the couch next to Hades with dogs sitting across their laps and over her feet.  
She stretched and yawned, toes curling, hands fisting, back arching. Hades opened his eyes, shamlessly watching her breasts as her back curved. He grinned rougishly as he saw she was still in pretty much nothing but his oversized sweatshirt from the night before. Her hair was tousled and frizzy pink strands framed her sleepy eyes adorably. He smiled helplessly.  
Then there was loud, insistent banging on the door.  
"Are you expecting someone?" Persephone asked.  
"No..." Hades picked up his phone, but saw no signs of his brothers or Hecate looking for him. She followed suit and gasped. She turned her phone towards his face, and his heart stopped.  
6 missed calls from Apollo.  
3 texts from Apollo.  
17 missed calls from Demeter.  
The thunderous assault on Hades' front door continued. Persephone met Hades eyes in panic.  
"Do you think he told her..."  
He shrugged. "What do you want to do? I can transfer you anywhere so you can call your mom to meet you."  
She grabbed his arm frantically.  
"No! She'll try to drag me to the mortal realm. I can't go back right now. Not like that. I'm safer here, but I don't want you to-"  
He cut her off.  
"Forget me. I'll be fine. Should I answer the door or do you want to?"  
She hesitated before gazing into his eyes.  
"Together?"  
"Together."  
She took his hand as they stood.  
At the door, they breathed deeply and nodded to each other.  
The door was opened.  
"Mama."  
"KORE!! HADES??? KORE?!?"  
Demeter's face darkened to a deep, foresty green. She sputtered, "what the HELL is going on here?"  
Hades stepped back and extended his free hand towards the living room.  
"Come in. I think we all have a lot to talk about."  
Demeter stormed past him and threw herself down on the couch, shock all over her face.  
Persephone and Hades sat, hand in hand, across from her.  
"Daughter, this damage can be undone. Just tell me you're still pure and we can go back to life as normal. I can rebuild your burned bridges with TGOEM and patch up your reputation. Just tell me you haven't let this devil take your innocence," she begged.  
"Mama, breath. Hades and I haven't had sex, but we are dating and I do live here with him. He makes me ha-"  
"DO NOT SAY HE MAKES YOU HAPPY. Have I taught you nothing? Girl, he will chew you up and spit you out. Your only saving grace is that you haven't let him defile you. Come home with me; I can fix this."  
She shook her head.  
"Mama, I'm an adult. You raised me to be smart enough to know a dangerous man when I see one. I know what I'm doing. I'm confident in this relationship. He means me no harm. He cares about me, and I care about him." He smiled proudly, squeezing her hand. She lifted her free hand to his bicep and raised her chin.  
"I know you mean well, but I am happiest here. And I am safer here than I would be in the mortal realm."  
Demeter rolled her eyes.  
"Is this about Apollo? I see you've made your way around the block, daughter. He told me you seduced him before he knew you were promised to the maidenhood, and he promised to keep silent if I take you home and keep you from getting into more trouble. He doesn't want Hades to use you."  
Persephone reared back as if she'd been slapped across the cheek. Hades encircled her shoulders with a protective arm, struck speechless by Demeter's words.  
"Mama..." Persephone's voice broke as she whispered, "he doesn't want to help either of us. He knew who I was. He knew I didn't want him to touch me. Mama, he raped me in Artemis' house. In my own bed. He took photos to blackmail me. He only wants you to take me to the mortal realm so I'll be trapped in sunlight where he can get to me. He can't touch me here."  
Now it was Demeter's turn to be silent. She gaped wordlessly at her daughter, watching in horror as she hid her face in Hades' side and cried quietly.  
Hades rubbed her arm and bent his head over hers, pressing a kiss to her hair. He waited for someone to speak. When she had collected herself, she continued: "mama, I can't go back. Not until I figure out how to get justice and be in the daylight safely."  
"Child, I didn't know," Demeter rasped, "I'm so sorry."  
She slid to the ground and knelt before Persephone, touching her ankle. "Forgive me, my love. I swear on my life I will do everything I can to make sure you get what you deserve."  
"Mama, you know this means I can never join TGOEM."  
"I understand, but you can still devote yourself to purity and be part of the sisterhood, you just can't take the sacred rites," encouraged Demeter.  
Hades stared in disbelief.  
Persephone snorted.  
"I don't want that life, mama. Why did you never tell me I was a fertility goddess?"  
Demeter recoiled with a look of rage and disgust. Sitting back on the couch, she growled, "you aren't. I didn't raise you to be a sex-crazed heathen."  
"There's so much more to it than sex, mama! My powers... I could have been hurt! I could have been manipulated. I didn't know who I was! You never told me who I am!" Persephone's voice was raising steadily.  
"How can you claim to protect me when you don't give me the men's to understand or protect myself? And you sent me to Olympus blind and naive and expected me to be fine?? You groomed me for a life my kind could never be happy living and you took my choice!"  
Demeter's face fell.  
"I didn't think-"  
"NO, you didn't think. Not about me. You thought about yourself. You wanted me to be you."  
She cringed. Then she turned on Hades.  
"You're awfully quiet for the person who turned my only child against me by poisoning her mind with fantasies of her identity and seducing her with your money and your worldliness."  
Hades' mouth flopped open.  
"I...I..."  
Persephone flew to his defense faster than he could formulate a response. Her voice dropped low.  
"Don't you dare come after the man who offered me a safe haven and friendship and a means to escape the house I was repeatedly exposed to my abuser in and a HOME and UNCONDITIONAL TRUST AND AFFECTION. Don't you DARE attack the kindest and most selfless person I have ever met."  
He watched her shift smoothly into her primal self, but not totally. She was not completely lost in her primal form, she was retaining some of her self, her control. She was ethereal. She was terrifying. The pace at which she was discovering and exploring and mastering her abilities was breathtaking. Her hair drifted in an invisible breeze and her eyes were hazed with red, but her normal eyes were still underneath. Her skin darkened, as if to hide herself. When she went primal with him, she had been almost translucent, and he could read her like a book. Now, she was on the defensive, guarded and baring her sharpened teeth. Her fists clenched and her gaze was penetrating and hard. He tore his eyes from her glory and drifted to Demeter. The green goddess' face was pale and drawn. Unlike him, she did not seem to be awed by her daughter's fury, but was more distressed by it.  
"Kore," she warned, "be careful. You aren't yourself. Come, let's walk outside and talk privately." Her eyes flickered to Hades and back to her daughter.  
A sudden, calm sadness overtook Persephone's face.  
"Oh, mother. I am more myself than you have ever seen me." Her primal form faded and her hair laid still.  
"I think its time for you to go home."  
"Not without you. I wont let Hades-"  
"I am not yours to control any longer. I am no one's doll. No one's puppet. I make my own decisions. My story is mine to write, and I am staying here with the person I feel the safest and most understood with right now. The underworld is the place for me right now. Hades' side is where I belong. I wish you had helped me understand myself sooner so we could have discovered this together." She shook her head sadly.  
"I love you, mama. I'm not ready to publicly confront Apollo, so I'll be here where he cannot reach me. Call me when you're ready to talk." She stood and walked to the door. She opened it and lifted her chin regally, commanding the room like a born queen. Demeter had no choice. She stood with a defeated sigh and walked to the door. She cast one final glance to Hades and said, "if you hurt her, you'll regret ever laying eyes on her."  
With that, she disappeared.  
Persephone closed the door, and the dignity and poise vanished. She collapsed. He was there before she could hit the ground, gathering her in his arms. She sobbed into his chest, "I'm sorry."  
"No, darling. You were fantastic. So brave, so strong. You did better than I think either of us expected. You have nothing to be sorry for." He carried her to the couch and settled in, smoothing her growing hair back as she cried.  
After awhile, when the tears subsided, they leaned back together in companionable silence. She drew shapes on his chest with her fingers and admitted quietly, "I'm glad you were here. I felt stronger with you by my side. Thank you."  
He chuckled, "no thanks necessary, little goddess. You were spectacular. I doubt you needed me at all, but I was happy to offer any support I could."  
Silence.  
"You said you belong by my side."  
"Was that... too much? I'm sorry. I was just-"  
"Its not too much. I... Did you mean it?"  
"I did."  
He grinned.  
"Good."


End file.
